Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze
Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze (Georgian: ჯოზეფ ჩხეიძე Jozep’ Ch’kheidze Russian: Иосиф Чхеидзе Iosif Chkheidze) is a major character in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. He is the leader of the terrorist group KVA, and is at opposition with Atlas's forces. He is the game's secondary antagonist. Biography Hades was the anti-technology, anti-western leader of the KVA. He justifies his actions by claiming that human has relied on technology too much, and that he would bring them back to a time where technology doesn't exist. Hostage operation in Nigeria He first appeared in Traffic, where he is seen taking hostages at a technology conference in Nigeria. One such hostage is the Nigerian Prime Minister. Atlas forces move in and rescue the hostages, but Hades manages to escape. It is later discovered that Hades was not interested in the Prime Minister at all, and he actually wanted to kidnap a technologist, whom Atlas forces manage to rescue. Global Nuclear attacks His next move was to launch a massive global attack on major nuclear power stations around the world. Despite fierce opposition from Atlas forces, the KVA were successful in their mission and the world is sent into chaos and disarray as thousands die and are displaced due to the massive doses of radiation. Over the next four years, Atlas restores order, providing aid for all who were affected by the attacks. As a result, Atlas becomes the richest and most powerful corporation in the world. Death After Hades' right-hand man Pierre Danois is compromised by Atlas forces, Hades' location is revealed to be in Greece and Atlas forces move in to kill him. After an initial assassination attempt only kills his double, Hades attempts to escape in a convoy but is tracked down by Mitchell and Ilona. On the path leading out of the city, Mitchell plants a remote detonation bomb and triggers it right as the convoy passes, causing the entire convoy to crash. Mitchell attempts to check on Hades, but is then struck and got stuck between a wall and a KVA SUV, leaving Ilona to engage Hades in melee combat. Right when Ilona is about to lose, Mitchell attempts to attack Hades, who then stabs his prosthetic arm. Mitchell then manages to take the knife and slash him in the throat. As Ilona is confirming the kill, Hades wakes up for a brief few seconds and hands Mitchell a data chip, saying "He knows... Irons knows..." before truly passing away. Though Mitchell and Ilona were glad to see Hades finally dead, his last words left them feeling uneasy about Irons. Legacy After Hades' death, with his real named Joseph Chkheidze being publicized for the first time, the Atlas Corporation was praised for its efforts, as was Irons who was publicly praised on the news worldwide. Hades' death also left the KVA crippled, and over a few months, most of their terrorist cells were disbanded. However, Ilona finally decoded the recording which reveals that Hades told the technologist in Nigeria of his plans to globally attack the nuclear reactors. After he was rescued, the technologist informed Jonathan Irons, who then ignored the warnings and killed the technologist in order to make a profit from the outcome of the attacks. Multiplayer Hades is available as a multiplayer skin as a default unlock Male character. Gallery Traffic A Technologist Executed by Hades AW.png Traffic Intel on Hades AW.png Quotes sv:Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare KVA Characters